<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiouser and curiouser by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686781">Curiouser and curiouser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw'>deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemas, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Medical Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2020 | Fanfic<br/><i>Moira keeps vintage medical equipment on a display shelf in her office, and a curious Sombra asks about it.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Sombra | Olivia Colomar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiouser and curiouser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is this thing?” Sombra asked.</p>
<p>She reached up to squeeze the gloriously red enema bulb where it was sitting on display. Moira had some interesting personal touches to her office, including a set of shelves that served as a showcase of sorts. One shelf had awards and accolades, things she had earned long ago before most of the medical community turned their back on her. The other shelf had vintage medical equipment, a glass thermometer with mercury in it, a scarification box, and a large enema bulb.</p>
<p>Moira glanced up from the document she was looking at, one eyebrow raised. She watched as Sombra took the enema bulb from the shelf and squeezed it again. It puffed a bit of air, which apparently did nothing to help her figure out what it could possibly be for.</p>
<p>Sombra was always in here annoying her. Distracting her. Teasing her. Touching the awards on her shelf, picking them up to feel the weight and inspect the engraved lettering before plunking them back down. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk, slouched comfortably with her legs spread wide. Leaning over the back of Moira’s chair to spy on her work, breasts nudging Moira’s shoulder as she read and mumbled comments in Spanish under her breath. </p>
<p><br/>Even when she wasn’t around, she would ping Moira’s tablet, making the display light up as she sought attention any way she could get it. Moira didn’t exactly mind. As distractions go, Sombra was a fun one. Especially here at Talon where everyone else was so… dull. It was nice to have someone around to entertain her.</p>
<p>“Would you like to find out?” Moira asked.</p>
<p>Sombra glanced back at Moira. She was as cautious as she was curious, intrigued by that seductive tone of voice but familiar enough with Moira to know better than to automatically trust her. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s an enema bulb.”</p>
<p>“What’s it do?”</p>
<p>Moira stood up, rounding her desk so that she could join Sombra beside the shelves on the wall. Moira was a full foot taller than her, and she liked using that height to her advantage. She liked crowding in close, making Sombra tip that pretty face of hers up high if she wanted to look Moira in the eye. She wrapped her long, thin fingers around Sombra’s, squeezing the bulb at the same time as her.</p>
<p>“Although they’ve fallen out of fashion in the last thirty years or so, enemas have been around since Ancient Egypt. This bulb here would be filled with water or another solution; often saline or soapy water. Then the nozzle, this tip here, would be lubricated and inserted rectally. The enema is administered by squeezing down on the bulb, forcing the liquid into the patient’s body.”</p>
<p>Sombra’s eyebrows had gone up a little but she was purposely holding back a reaction; getting a rise out of her was no easy feat.</p>
<p>Moira continued, speaking reverently about the procedure as she did all vintage medicine. She had a true appreciation for the past, and all the mistakes that had led up to her great successes. “It’s a rather intimate procedure. The patient would be undressed, and of course the nurse or doctor would need to lubricate them thoroughly before inserting the nozzle.” If her voice dropped down, hitting something low and lusty, well, she couldn’t quite help that.</p>
<p>“I don’t get it,” Sombra said. Her head was tipped up, eyes focused on Moira’s lips. “What’s the water supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“Flush the patient out. Make them clean so that they can be examined internally, or so that scopes can be inserted. Medication can also be administered through enemas.”</p>
<p>Sombra glanced back down again. She squeezed the red bulb once more, gently this time. “What’s it feel like?”</p>
<p>She was so cute when she was curious about something.</p>
<p>There was a part of Sombra that longed to get to the bottom of everything. It was why she spent hours tucked away in front of multiple screens, basking in their purple glow, falling down rabbit hole after rabbit hole of information. Something would pique her interest, get its hooks into her just right, and she would find out everything there was to know about it.</p>
<p>Moira had watched it happen before, time and time again. She knew the look, the slight twitch of Sombra’s eyebrows, the trill of purple shifting faintly in her cybernetics. The switch turning on. The lock clicking into place.</p>
<p>“Some people describe enemas as uncomfortable. Others found them quite… erotic.”</p>
<p>Ah, there it was now. Her notched eyebrow ticking up. The lilac glow along the seam of her skin where it met metal pulsing violet. She wanted to know.</p>
<p>“I still don’t get it,” Sombra insisted, barely managing to mask the way the corners of her mouth were twisting up into a smirk. “I guess you’ll have to show me.”</p>
<p>Moira hummed. “I suppose I will…”</p>
<p>They had certainly used the examination room next door for worse things than this. At least it would be an actual medical procedure this time, and not just Moira with her face buried in Sombra’s sweet cunt, sucking and licking until she shuddered and came. They made eyes at each other for a few seconds more, while the moment was right for it, before breaking and heading for the door.</p>
<p>Moira’s office was located in the medical wing of Talon’s headquarters. She split her time between here and the research and development laboratories. Down on the first floor they had an accident and emergency area for agents who returned from missions injured or worse. They even had an onsite surgery suite and different recovery wards. The rest of the medical wing was taken up by offices and exam rooms, one right next to the other, so that doctors could see patients and work efficiently.</p>
<p>Moira had no real use for her exam room. Any time she saw ‘patients’, it was in the wet lab where she could conduct experiments on them in a scientific environment. The only thing she used the exam room for was fucking Sombra. At least it was good for something, right?</p>
<p>They snuck in, not that they needed to do much sneaking; no one was around to notice or care. </p>
<p>“Before we begin, take off your clothes and lay down on the examination table.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Sombra responded to Moira’s authoritative tone and direct orders. This was much more business-like than usual, but she didn’t seem to mind. “Yes Doctor O’Deorain,” she teased, already going to unzip her jacket.</p>
<p>Moira went to the sink along the far wall to wash up and ready the enema. Despite the fact that she never used this room, it remained fully stocked. The maintenance crew did their job well, it seemed. There was soap in the dispenser, paper towels, latex gloves in the box nearby, and a small unopened bottle of lubricant in the cabinet above the sink. Everything she needed.</p>
<p>The tip of the enema bulb popped off easily and Moira filled the bulb itself with warm water. When it was full she attached the tip again. Just like that it was ready to go. Last but not least, she donned a pair of gloves. Full enema bulb in one hand and lubricant in the other, she turned to find a naked sombra Sombra stretched out languidly on the exam table like a lazy cat who had found a spot in the sun. Facing her. Watching her.</p>
<p>“Other side,” Moira told her. “Turn your back to me.”</p>
<p>Sombra eyed the enema bulb critically. She didn’t hesitate exactly, but it did take her a few long seconds to turn over. She made herself comfortable on that side too, showing off her perfect backside.</p>
<p>Moira’s attention, as always, was pulled to the cybernetics that were riveted down Sombra’s back, following the curve of her vertebrae. It was still so jarring to see; the metal, the purple lights, the scarred flesh. Moira had explored it plenty, with her fingers and her lips, and even in a clinical setting. She didn’t need to bother with it again.</p>
<p>Instead she turned her attention to Sombra’s ass, so clearly on display. She had cute round cheeks just perfect for pinching, or spanking, but now wasn’t the time for either. Moira stood next to the exam table, briefly setting the enema and lubricant down beside it, to lay hands on Sombra. She guided her, stroking the top of her thigh, showing her how to pull her leg up to her chest.</p>
<p>“There, stay just like that.” She leaned down deep to press a kiss to Sombra’s shoulder. “Comfortable?”</p>
<p>Sombra hummed happily, affirmative. The sound tapered off into a noise of slight surprise when Moira’s fingers brushed between her cheeks, stroking her where her hole was exposed. She was just getting a feel for everything down there, that was all.</p>
<p>Moira kissed her again, starting at her shoulder and then moving towards her neck. As she kissed she touched; fingering Sombra’s tight pucker, the soft strip of skin beneath it, her fuzzy pink lips, and then back again. Through her gloves, she could feel it as Sombra grew wet. She used that slickness to make her touch slide easily.</p>
<p>“Ready for more?” She asked.</p>
<p>Sombra moaned gently and nodded.</p>
<p>Moira picked up the lube, uncapping it quickly to coat her fingers with it. Again she teased, touching and tracing over the same sensitive spots but this time with lube-wet fingers. Sombra turned her head, neck twisted just so she could get a chance at a kiss. She made needy noises until Moira indulged her and kissed her, open mouthed.</p>
<p>As her tongue pressed into Sombra’s mouth finding wetness and warmth, her finger pressed in too. Just the one, sliding deep into Sombra’s hole. She was tight, but it felt good. As Moira’s finger sank in, Sombra moaned openly. God, she had a glorious moan. Moira loved that sound.</p>
<p>She meant for this to be an honest demonstration of an enema. Well. Mostly, she did. She didn’t intend to get lost kissing Sombra and finger fucking her, sliding a slick finger in and out of her ass just to feel the gave and take of her body. She meant to administer the enema as soon as she was done applying the lube. It was just so easy to keep going, to make Sombra shudder beneath her, to hear her whispery whimpers, to feel her insides convulsing, all warm and tight.</p>
<p>Moira did manage to pull herself away. Much to Sombra’s dismay. It seems she had forgotten there was more to this than just a fingering.</p>
<p>“Time for your enema, now, darling,” Moira told her, voice dark with lust.</p>
<p>She made quick work of applying lubricant to the enema tip. After all that fingering, the nozzle slid in easily. It was relatively short and thin, after all. Moira had seen bigger, collectors items these days. Nozzles from a century ago that were thick and rigid. Perhaps if this went well she could look into acquiring one…</p>
<p>She gave Sombra a moment to adjust before squeezing down on the bulb. The water rushed into Sombra’s waiting body, filling her up. Moira kept squeezing, making sure to empty the entire thing. Sombra made a curious noise, face twisting up with something more like confusion then pleasure. She didn’t seem to be in any pain, though, so that was good.</p>
<p>“Alright?” Moira asked.</p>
<p>“It’s weird,” Sombra decided.</p>
<p>“How does it feel?”</p>
<p>Sombra’s hand slid over her own flat stomach, rubbing circles into her skin. “Full.”</p>
<p>Moira carefully slid the enema tip out, and Sombra clenched up tight so that she didn’t spill any water in the process. “Full like when I’m inside of you?”</p>
<p>They didn’t have cause to break out the strap-on very often considering they usually had sex here and not in Moira’s quarters. Still, she had a nice thick attachment that Sombra loved. She liked the size of it. Liked to feel it bottom out inside of her. Liked to be kissed and fingered while Moira was buried in deep.</p>
<p>“A little,” Sombra replied, breathless. “Fuck. It’s good.”</p>
<p>Moira smiled, pleased. She stripped off her glove, no longer interested in the pretense of procedure. Leaning down deep to capture Sombra’s mouth in another heated kiss, her fingers found Sombra’s sensitive pussy. It was dripping wet and impossibly inviting. Moira fingered her lips, delving between the folds. She found Sombra’s clit and stroked it with her fingertips. As soon as she did, she earned a loud moan, so pornographic it sent hot pleasure ricocheting through Moira’s body.</p>
<p>“Please,” Sombra gasped desperately against her mouth. “Please, fuck, please. I’m close.”</p>
<p>Moira knew just what Sombra liked. She stroked in tight, small circles, fast and then faster as Sombra grew closer and closer. Tension filled her body muscle by muscle, starting from where she was clenched up tight to hold the enema in and branching out until even her toes were curled and her fingers were shaking. </p>
<p>Her breath came faster and faster too, a moan on each exhale. They were barely kissing, just breathing into each others mouths. When Sombra came it was with a long, anguished cry. Her thighs clamped tight around Moira’s hand, but that didn’t stop Moira from stroking her through the entire thing.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” She moaned when it was all over. “Jesus, Moira. That was amazing.”</p>
<p>Moira smiled, kissed her face, and carefully extracted her hand from between Sombra’s legs. “Have your insurance bill me.” She joked, amusing mostly herself.</p>
<p>Medical insurance; another relic, something that had been done away with in the last thirty years. And thank God. She had read horror stories about the state of medical insurance before the crisis. She never would have gotten any research funding in an environment like that…</p>
<p>As Sombra continued catching her breath, Moira cleaned up. She would need to thoroughly sanitize her enema bulb before it earned its spot back on her shelf again, but a quick rinse in the sink was a good start.</p>
<p>“Uh. Now what,” Sombra asked, pushing herself up on one elbow.</p>
<p>Moira raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“I’m full of water?”</p>
<p>Oh. Right. That. Moira laughed. “There’s a bathroom down the hall.”</p>
<p>Sombra cursed under her breath. Clenching still she pulled on some clothes and hurried, half dressed, out the door. Moira leaned back against the exam table, smiling to herself, more than pleased with how that had gone. She pulled out her phone and did a quick search for vintage enema equipment, wondering if she might be able to find another antique in good shape. One of those enema bags that came with a long hose and a nice thick nozzle…</p>
<p>Just for display, on her trophy shelf, of course.</p>
<p>Unless someone happened to ask about it.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round<br/>send requests or prompts ➝ <a href="https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch">here</a><br/>femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ <a href="https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20">here</a><br/>follow me on twitter ➝ <a href="https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx">here</a><br/>thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>